


Consequences

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Girls Get Punished, Ben Is A Quick Study, But The Ending Is Sweet, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Anniversary Rey, Happy Ending, Loving Marriage, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Secret Softboi, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, This Is Mostly Filth, husband and wife, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: The neatly wrapped box he’d left on the counter, affixed with a note of the elegant handwriting she’d always admired.Rey,I want you to wear this today… and nothing else. Be a good girl, and wait for me to come home. I’ll expect you not to touch yourself while you wait… or there will be consequences.Love,BenIn which Ben comes home from work to find Rey has misbehaved. There are consequences.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/gifts).



>   
> ...and here we are. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, ohwise1ne! I love you to pieces you filthy animal.

* * *

 

She checked the clock again. It was just after five, and she knew he would be pulling into the drive at any moment. She knelt on the floor, her bare skin pebbling with anticipation under the covering of only the thin apron she wore. Admitting to Ben she’d wanted to try something new hadn’t been easy, but after three years of marriage she knew that honesty was the best way to ensure their relationship remain happy and healthy.

The first time she’d stumbled onto the particular type of video that had lead to this little _experiment,_ she’d been surprised by how much it had turned her on. Then she’d found herself coming back to it again and again, too afraid to ask her husband to act it out.

Until last week that is.

With their third anniversary fast approaching, Ben had asked her if she’d wanted to do anything special. She’d been nervous at first, so afraid that he would be shocked at her dirty request. She’d found her courage, quietly explaining what she’d wanted to try.

Ben _had_ admittedly been a little surprised at first, but she watched his eyes darken, and he nodded back at her before giving her a sweet goodnight kiss. That had been the last they’d spoken of it, and at first she’d thought perhaps he was actually upset. Then this morning…

The neatly wrapped box he’d left on the counter, affixed with a note of the elegant handwriting she’d always admired.

 

_Rey,_

_I want you to wear this today… and nothing else. Be a good girl, and wait for me to come home. I’ll expect you not to touch yourself while you wait… or there will be consequences._

_Love,_

_Ben_

 

When she heard his car pulling into the garage, her heart began to race inside her chest. She looked to the floor, copying what she’d seen in all the _reference material_ she’d viewed and praying that Ben was as enticed by it as she was. She didn’t look up when she heard the lock unlatching, seeing only his sleek dress shoes as he stepped inside.

She was still. _So still._ Blood roaring in her ears and a gathering wetness between her thighs as delicious anticipation thrummed under her skin. He was quiet for a moment, standing just in front of her as deathly still as she was.

“Hello, Rey,” he greeted finally, his voice low and even and washing over her. “Were you a good girl today?”

Her mouth dry, she could only nod in response, eyes still trained on his shoes. He knelt then, sitting back on his haunches and bringing a long finger under her chin to tilt it upwards. When his eyes met hers, they were darker than she’d ever seen them, almost black.

“Are you lying to me, Rey?”

She hesitated, unsure of just how far he wanted to take this. “No?”

“Hmm,” he rumbled. “No, _what_?”

A shiver raced down her spine; Ben had certainly done his homework. “No… Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he praised. “But… I don’t think you’re telling the truth.”

He brought a large hand to rest over her bare thigh, sliding over it to part them as his fingers slid between to stroke through her then slick folds. She whimpered as he made slow passes with his fingers, just barely brushing against her clit.

“Look how wet you are. I think you’ve been _bad._ I think you touched yourself without my permission.”

“ _Ah_ ,” she gasped, his long finger teasing her entrance shallowly. “What if I did?”

He clicked his tongue. “I believe I said there would be punishment.”

She almost moaned as his finger pressed just inside, stroking at her inner wall. Then it was gone, Rey mourning its loss and Ben rising to his feet and offering his hand. “Bedroom. Join me.”

His voice was strained, and she knew he was showing incredible restraint. It delighted her that he was just as aroused as she was, and she was determined to see it through to the end. She took his hand, rising to her feet and following him quietly from behind as he stalked towards their bedroom.

He stood at the door, gesturing that she enter and she did as instructed. He closed it behind them, standing rigid with his arms crossed over his chest. She watched his jaw tense as he regarded her, her hands clasped in front of her as she peeked up at him from under her lashes.

Finally moving past her, he sat atop the bed and pat his lap. “Come here, Rey.”

She moved to stand beside him, her breath catching as he again pat his thigh. “Lie over my lap.”

She let out a shaky breath, practically vibrating with excitement as she rested her body over his strong thighs. She was practically nude, the backless apron leaving her bare ass completely exposed and he let his palm smooth over the rounded flesh lovingly.

“I’m going to punish you now, Rey. Can you tell me why?”

She swallowed heavily around the lump in her throat. “Because I was bad.”

“And bad girls deserve to be punished— don’t they?”

She nodded. “Yes… Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he murmured. “I’m going to give you ten, and you’re going to count them for me. Understand?”

She nodded— so wet she was sure there were a damp patch against the thin fabric of her apron. His palm circled her bare skin, heavy and warm against her ass as he made slow strokes against her.

Then there was nothing— only cold air and heavy anticipation and Rey sucked in a breath just as his hand came down against her with a sharp _crack._ Rey cried out, the initial sting taking her by surprise. Ben’s hand was immediately there, soothing the tender flesh with the same slow strokes.

“I asked you to count, Rey. Unless you’d like more?”

“O-One,” she sputtered, Ben answering with an approving hum.

Another _crack_ , the second landing just as much of a shock to her system as the first. Even still Ben’s hand soothed her, rubbing into her skin before readying to deliver another blow.

“ _Two.”_

Again his hand came down, and this time Rey was more prepared. She let her head fall forward, the sharp sting followed by Ben’s slow strokes making her somehow more impossibly wet between her thighs.

“ _Three.”_

He leaned in then, his voice softer than before. “Are you okay, baby? Should we continue?”

She could only nod frantically, needing everything he could give her.

“Then I’ll finish what you started,” he murmured.

Again and again his palm landed against her ass, each strike met with her breathless counting and through it all she could feel Ben hardening against her stomach where she lay draped over his lap. When he’d _finally_ doled out the last of her punishment, she’d been reduced to a mewling mess.

“ _Ten,”_ she practically sobbed.

Ben was there, gathering her against him to cover her mouth with his as his hand smoothed down her spine in reverence.

“You did so good, baby,” he murmured against her mouth. “ _Such_ a good girl for me.”

She ground against him, not caring in the slightest about how she was surely ruining his slacks and his fingers dug into the still tender flesh of her ass as he pulled her closer. Then he was grasping her with both hands, his palms spilling over with the soft curves of her backside.

“I want you to show me how you misbehave,” he rasped as he broke away.

He lifted her, holding her against him and turning to sprawl her out over the mattress. He pushed the apron she wore over her stomach, exposing her drenched sex as he pushed her thighs apart. He loomed over her, eyes traveling up her body to meet her gaze.

“Touch yourself,” he grated.

She let her hand glide down her body, watching as his eyes followed the path she blazed to settle between her legs. She stroked herself slowly at first— slow, tentative circles around her clit and Ben rolled his lips together as he watched her do so. She reached to press two fingers inside her slick channel, coating them in her own arousal to return to her clit with more force.

She moved faster, deep swipes at an increasingly frantic pace and all the while Ben watched with a tension that told her he wanted nothing more than to touch her himself.

“That’s it, Rey,” he muttered. “Just like that. _Look_ at you. You’re fucking _incredible.”_

She moaned, working her fingers as fast she was able with the intent to come while he watched. Her skin felt too tight, a deep flush coating her and leaving her heated and needy under Ben’s gaze.

Her mouth fell open as she came, her back arching from the bed as her body shook with climax. Ben’s hands were urgent at her thighs, sliding over the tops of them as his chest rose and fell heavily.

“You’ve been so good for me,” he ground out. “Good girls deserve a reward. Tell me what you want, Rey.”

She gasped for breath, chest still heated from orgasm and words failing her. He leaned over her, his lips at hers as he nibbled them softly. “What do you want, baby? My mouth?” He accentuated his question with a deep kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips to slide over hers before he spoke again. “Or my cock?”

His hips pressed into hers and she could feel the hard length of him, straining against the fabric of his slacks to grind against her. She let out a moan, hands moving to his waist to tug him closer.

“Your cock. _Please.”_

“Mm,” he hummed. “Good choice.”

He leaned back to work at his belt, undoing it with urgency that matched what she felt. Next came the buttons of his dress shirt, pushing it over his shoulders quickly and baring the hard expanse of muscle that lay beneath. She had to bite back a groan when he began to push at his slacks, rolling them down his thighs with his underwear in tow to leave him naked before her.

His cock jut upwards, rigid and straining towards his navel as he sat beside her on the bed. He stroked himself slowly, watching her and pointing to his lap.

“Come here.”

She scrambled towards him, straddling his thighs and winding her arms around his neck. His lips fell to her throat, kissing a slow path to her ear as he nibbled at the lobe. Rey rocked forward, his cock brushing through her folds as she rolled against him. He tilted his hips, nudging further into her heat and groaning.

“Go on, Rey,” he hummed, grinding against her. “Take your reward.”

He urged her to do just that, gripping her under her thighs and pulling. She pushed up with her knees, steadying herself with her palms on his shoulders as she hovered over his cock. She began to slide down the length of him, the thick head nudging at her entrance as it parted her.

“Just like that,” he urged. “Take all of me.”

She whimpered as he filled her, taking him to the hilt as her pelvis went flush with his. His hand moved to cover her breast, rolling her nipple through the thin fabric of her apron as he thrust upwards into her slick heat.

She used her knees for balance, Ben meeting her thrust for thrust as he fucked up into her. He wrenched her apron aside, exposing her breast and ducking his head to take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked at it roughly, pounding into her below as she rode his cock.

“Tell me who you belong to,” he rasped against her skin.

“ _You,”_ she breathed.

He grit his teeth, his hand landing across her ass with a sharp sting that caused her to cry out. “I _said_ tell me who do this pussy _belongs_ to.”

“ _You,_ Daddy,” she mewled.

“ _Fuck,_ Rey.”

He released her nipple with a _pop_ , gripping her by the waist and roughly bouncing her down on his cock. Rey panted for breath, gripping Ben’s shoulders as she felt a familiar warmth pooling deep inside her.

“ _Come,_ baby,” Ben pleaded. “Come for me.”

“ _Ben,”_ she gasped, clamping down on his cock like a vice as her thighs shook.

He rutted into her, riding out her orgasm as she quivered around him. His arms encircled her to cage her in, deep grunts escaping him as she felt jets of warmth flooding her. His cum coated her insides as Ben continued to thrust shallowly, his fingers digging into her skin and his lips trailing over her shoulder in heavy presses.

It was several moments before they regained their senses, Ben holding her face in his hands to leave a lingering kiss at her mouth. “Happy anniversary, Rey.”

She giggled. “Thanks… _Daddy._

He shuddered slightly, pulling out of her and moving up the bed to pull her against him. “Was that okay? I… I watched _a lot_ of videos… I wanted to make it good for you.”

She nuzzled into his chest, grinning against his skin as her fingers traced the array of beauty marks there. “That was… that was _perfect._ I can’t believe you did that for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, Rey,” he assured her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ben,” she hummed.

He cleared his throat then, his lips pressing against her temple. “What would you say about… _expanding_ our family a little?”

She pushed up, looking down at him incredulously. “You mean…?”

He nodded. “I think I’d like to be an _actual_ Daddy.”

“But you said… with work being so busy lately…”

“I know what I said... but I can cut down on my hours. I know how badly you want a family.”

She felt tears clouding her vision, throwing her arms around his neck and burrowing into his neck. “ _Yes._ I want that. All of that. With you.”

“I love you so much, Rey,” he murmured.

She grinned, draping her leg over his and snuggling closer. She let her lips trail lazily over his throat, grinning as her hand trailed over his abdomen to move lower.

“So when can we start… _Daddy?”_

He groaned, rolling her to hover over her and giving her a heated look. “Are you being a bad girl, Rey?”

She bit back her grin, winding her arms around his neck as her fingers tangled in his hair.

“ _Yes_ ,” she teased. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
